justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)
|artist = |year = 2013 |nogm = 3 (P2), 2 (P1/P3) (Classic) 2 (Campfire Dance) 1 (Mashup) |dg = / / (Classic) / (Campfire Dance) |mashup = Shamans |alt = Campfire Dance Community Remix |mode = Trio (Classic) Duet (Campfire Dance) |pc = Classic / /Amaranth to /Clementine/Wedgewood Campfire Dance Green/Pink |gc = Classic / /Christine to / /Canary Campfire Dance Green/Magenta |lc = Orange (All) Red (C. Remix Beta) |pictos = 117 (Classic) 101 (Campfire) 74 (Mashup) |nowc = TheFox |perf = Classic Shirley Henault (P3) Campfire Dance Cormier Claude (P1) Julien Durand (P2) }}Ylvis tarafından "Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)" ve 'te yer almaktadır. Dansçıların Görünüşü Klasik P2 Baş dansçı beyaz mide ile bir tilki kostüm giyer. Koro vurulduğunda, aynı zamanda gri renkli bir ceket ve altın bir kolyeye sahip. İkinci korodan sonra ceketini tutar. Cesur bir sarı çizgisi var. P2/P3 Yedek dansçılar, hem Küçük Kırmızı Başlıklı Kız'a benzeyen pembe ve turuncu elbiseler ve tilki maskeleri giyerler. Koro vurulduğunda, tilki maskeleri tutar, ancak kıyafetlerinin geri kalanı değişir. Daha sonra bir tasarım olarak üzerinde keskin üçgen tilki başlıkları olan gri parlak gömlekler var. Aynı zamanda parlak bir kumaşta koyu gri renkte çok kısa eteklere benziyorlar. Pantolonları koyu yeşil yüksek ayakkabılar ve neon kireç yeşili renkli eldivenlerle eşleştirilmiş düz, koyu renklidir. Thefox coach 1.png|P1 Thefox coach 2.png|P2 Thefox coach 3.png|P3 Campfire Dance P1 P1 yeşil rakun şapkası ve gözlük takıyor. Rozetleri ve cepleri olan kısa kollu bir kahverengi izci üniforması giyiyor ve çorabın çorabını giyiyor. Ayrıca şort ve turuncu bir kemer giyiyor. P2 P2, Pharrell Williams'a benzer büyük bir şapka giyiyor ve uzun kollular haricinde aynı izleyicilerin üniformasını giyiyor. Pantolonları kot pantolona benziyor ve P1'den daha uzun. O da bir turuncu fanny paketi giyiyor. Thefoxalt coach 1 big.png|P1 Thefoxalt coach 2 big.png|P2 Arka Plan Klasik Rutin bir alanda gerçekleşir; Bård "__ goes __" yazdığında, sözü edilen hayvan sesini söyleyen bir konuşma balonu ile belirir (örn. "Dog woof" denildiğinde, bir köpek "Woof" yazıyor). Koroda ve ikinci koroda, müziğin arka planının bir kopyasına dönüşür, video arkasındaki dansçılarla daha fazla. Noktalarda, neon tilki işaretleri ağaç dallarında yanar. Kamp Ateşi Versiyonu Rutin, Klasik rutininkine benzer bir ormanda bir kampta gerçekleşir. Tünel bir çadır ve birkaç lamba vardır. Çadırda ışık var ve şarkının ilk ayetinde anlatılan hayvanların silüetleri ortaya çıkıyor (örneğin, "Köpek sersemleşiyorsa", bir köpeğin silueti göründüğünde). Gold Moves Klasik Klasik rutinde P1 ve P3 için her ikisi de aynı olan P2 için 2 Gold Moves ve 2 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1 ve 2 (P2) / Her İki Gold Moves (P1 / P3): Bir pençe pozu yaratın. P2 atlar ve sağ tarafına bakar ve bacaklarını büker. Gold Moves 3 (P2): Kollarınızı ileri geri sallayın. Thefox gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) Both Gold Moves (P1/P3) Thefox gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) Both Gold Moves (P1/P3) in-game Thefox gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (P2) Thefox gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 (P2) in-game Campfire Dance Campfire rutininde 2 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1: Sağ eliniz belinizde iken sağ bacağınızı kaldırın. Gold Moves 2: Klasik rutinin yedekleri için Altın Hamle ile aynıdır, ancak birbirinin üzerine eğilir. Bu rutinin son hamlesi. Thefoxalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Alt fox gm1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Thefoxalt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Alt the fox gm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup Mashup'da 1 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket: Sağ kolunuzu kaldırın ve sol kolunuzu göğsünüze koyun. Bu Mashup’ın son hamlesi. (Apache (Jump On It)) Apache gm 4.png|Gold Move Thefoxmu gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) ''has a Mashup. The theme is '''Shamans', and all the dancers in the Mashup are dressed in tribal costumes. Dancers GM - indicates a Gold Move. * Jin Go Lo Ba * Iko Iko * Dagomba * Apache (Jump On It) * Jin Go Lo Ba * Where Have You Been * Dagomba * Iko Iko * Hey Boy Hey Girl * Dagomba * Apache (Jump On It) * Where Have You Been * Iko Iko * Hey Boy Hey Girl * Where Have You Been * Jin Go Lo Ba * Apache (Jump On It) * Where Have You Been * Iko Iko * Apache (Jump On It) GM Community Remix The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) has a Community Remix. The following are featured: * LINMX USA * An4 Cl4r4 Souz4 Brazil * Jared1607 USA * Tiagomonteiro882 Brazil * ana_jupe - 1 Argentina * Aazzlano USA * xandinhovt Brazil * lana2238 USA * Jabscreido Brazil * soofikbm Argentina * PingedPlace8068 Australia * SiViOMango USA * Danyelas Brazil * YoungSinatra619 USA * J-Snav France * nekowolf91 USA * FAHRENHEIT99K USA * Motazpicen Italy * xmichaeldong92 USA * Zz0nkeed France * KbNA_92 Arabia * cumbercookie32 USA * RayrayTigercub Canada * TEAMO5NINJA USA * David5545 USA * OngoingRogue29 Taiwan * sniperbeam12 Chile * UbiMouss France Appearances in Mashups The Fox appears in the following Mashups: Classic * Born This Way (Triplets) Campfire Dance * Holding Out for a Hero (Cray Cray Duet) Captions The Fox appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: Classic (P2) * Fox Caress * Flying Fox Trivia * #thatPOWER'ın On-Stage rutininde olduğu gibi P2 de P1 ve P3'ten daha fazla Gold Moves'e sahiptir. P2'nin 3 ve P1 ve P3'ün her biri 2'dir. * Şarkı aslında Fox olarak adlandırıldı. Oyunun son sürümünde, The Fox'a (Fox Ne Diyor?) Başlığı değiştirdiler. Galeri Game Files Thefox cover generic.png|''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)'' Thefoxalt cover generic.png|''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)'' (Campfire Dance) Thefoxmu cover generic.png|''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)'' (Mashup) Thefox cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Thefoxalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Campfire Dance) Thefox_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Thefoxalt_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Campfire Dance) Thefox_cover.png| cover (Classic) thefoxalt cover.png| cover (Campfire Dance) Thefoxmu cover.png| cover (Mashup) Thefox p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar on (Classic) Thefoxalt p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar on (Campfire Dance) Thefoxalt pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Campfire Dance) Thefox picto error.png|Pictogram error (Classic) In-Game Screenshots Thefoxalt gameplay.png| gameplay (Campfire Dance) Promotional Images Thefox promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promo gameplay 1 Thefox promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promo gameplay 2 Thefox promo gameplay 3.jpg|Promo gameplay 3 Thefox summer teaser.jpg|P2 s silhouette in a teaser for (along with Summer) Thefox easter promo.jpg|Easter promo jdnow vip december 2018 1.jpeg|'' '' on a promotion Behind the Scenes Thefox concept art.jpg|Concept art Beta Elements Thefoxcmu comparison.png|Comparison of the Beta Community Remix and the one used in-game Others Thefox thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US, Classic) Thefox thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK, Classic) Thefox background 1.jpg|Background 1 (Classic) Thefox background 2.jpg|Background 2 (Classic) Thefox background 3.png|Background 3 (Classic) Thefox no gui gameplay.jpg|No GUI gameplay (Classic) Naenae coach 3.png|P2 s appearance in Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) jingoloba thefoxmu extra picto.png|Additional pictogram for Jin Go Lo Ba in the Mashup Videos Official Music Video Ylvis - The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) Official music video HD Teasers The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?) - Gameplay Teaser (US) The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?) (Campfire Dance) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' "The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)" - Just Dance 2015 PS4 舞力全开2015 (05)The Fox -Ylvis 五星评价 Just Dance 'Campfire Dance' Just Dance 2015 - The Fox (What Does The Fox Say? ) (CAMPFIRE DANCE) 《舞力全开2015》歌曲：The Fox (What Does the Fox Say) - Ylvis 'Others' "The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?)" (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?) (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2015 Extractions Just Dance 2015 NOGUI The Fox Just Dance 2015 Masked Extraction The Fox Campfire References Site Navigation es:The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) en:The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) de:The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Üçlüler Kategori:Just Dance 2015 Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2015 Şarkıları Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Düets Kategori:İki Erkekli Düetler Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Community Remix Şarkıları Kategori:Shirley Henault Kategori:Cormier Claude